An apparatus for testing a divided one-chip semiconductor device obtained by dicing a wafer is known (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1). The apparatus includes a chuck stage which is movable in three axial directions and rotatable about the z axis. In the test apparatus, before bringing the semiconductor device into contact with a probe, positioning of the semiconductor device with respect to the probe is performed by using the chuck stage.